Welcome To Twilight High
by KH-girl2011
Summary: High School is such a pain. At least for Riku and his friends. This story consists of Namiku, RoxasXOC, AxelXOC, and other possible pairings. Also it is full of fun, laughs, hyperactivity, and AXEL ALMOST BURNING DOWN THE SCHOOL! What!song title chapters
1. Welcome To My Life

**Welcome To Twilight High!**

Chapter 1-Welcome To My Life 

**Disclaimer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts and it's characters. But mark my words because my best friend and me will one day own a company, better then Square Enix. (Ok I am totally dreaming. My best friend might, but my art would never make it.)**

**Well, I finally got this thing up. I had been working on it during school and my friends have read this chapter. I want everyone to know that my other story, Memories Come Alive, is still in-progress but it is going to be quite awhile before it is updated. Sorry. [. Anyway, here is my new story, Welcome To Twilight High…**

His head crashed upon his crossed arms as his perfectly straight platinum hair gently tickled the top of his desk. What else could the silverette do? History class was boring him to tears and the lecture Mr. Strife was giving was just enough to make him commit suicide. Riku was your typical average 17-year-old teenager. He had kick ass friends, an art talent, and he was great at playing guitar. Let's just say he was one of the punk rock/sk8ter bois, but he was far from being emo. He doesn't have any siblings, but he considers his friends as family. He didn't really have a background that tells bad stories either.

Riku lifted his head up drowsily and looked around the room to see if any of his friends were actually awake, which was quite impossible. He looked to his left to find Roxas, snoozing peacefully with a tad bit of drool protruding from his mouth. "Heh." Riku had a devious smile creep across his lips. He tiptoed over to Roxas' desk, checking over at Mr. Strife occasionally to make sure he kept his nose in his book. He continued and when he finally reached Roxas' desk, he took one last look at Mr. Strife before putting a plan in motion. He grabbed Roxas' humungous History book carefully, opened it up, and then came a loud, SLAM!!!

"OH MY GOD! EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!!" Roxas yelled, unaware of what he was even saying.

Riku crept back over before Roxas, and more importantly, Mr. Strife, had seen him. "Roxas Strife? Is there some sort of problem?"

"No cloud…I…I mean, Mr. Strife" Roxas slumped in his seat and turned to Riku, suspecting he had something to do with it.

Riku had his head down on his desk and was slamming his hand on it silently. He was definitely cracking up and Roxas could tell, due to his posture and movements. Riku looked up to find Roxas glaring at him, but it faded into a warm smile as he shook his head. Riku was expecting revenge at anytime. Riku always played tricks on Roxas and Roxas did the same. That was one of the reasons they were best friends.

When Mr. Strife got back to his lecture, Riku looked around and his eyes stopped at Anna. She was content in her seat, taking notes. Roxas had a crush on Anna and Riku was pretty sure Anna liked Roxas, but neither of them had the guts to ask the other out. Riku had been planning for the right time to hook them up. After all, they would make a really cute couple. (Blonde Hair and very quiet)

Riku was still deep into thought and his expression was blank. All the while Sora, Namine, Kairi, Demyx, Zexion, Axel, Marluxia, Samantha, and Roxas were all zonked out. Riku could just see the floating "Z's" coming from each of his classmates. Mr. Strife lifted his head, averting his eyes to look up at the class only to find most of them sleeping. He sighed in frustration and slammed his yardstick hard onto his desk. All the Sleeping Beauties and Sleepy Hallows shot their heads up in surprise. "Good morning class. Today, in World History, I am going to give an important lecture and you are going to take a…QUIZ OVER IT TOMORROW!"

"Ugggggh! Why?!" The class complained all the way out the door as the bell rang to dismiss them to 4th period.

Riku was the last one to stroll out of the history class and he walked down the hall, blending in with the other students. "Riku!" He heard and stopped in his tracks.

It was Roxas, just as he thought, that was calling his name. Roxas made it to Riku's locker and was bent over, his hands on knees, and out of breath. "You… never wait… for me… you…doofus." Roxas said between breaths.

He finally lifted up and looked at Riku. "I can't believe Cloud is going to give us a STUPID quiz over his STUPID lecture. I knew I shouldn't have messed with him this morning. Heh. I stole his car keys and I was hoping that if I highjacked his car, he would not be at school, then we could've had a substitute teacher. Well, he sort of caught me. Let's just say that it ended in a very distasteful argument that I lost and it was like both of us had laryngitis throughout the whole car ride to school. I guess that pretty much put him in a veeeerrry bad mood."

"Man, you are always messing with your bro. It's no wonder he hasn't cut us any slack. When he is in a good mood and we're sleeping during his lectures, he usually lets it slide." Riku said.

"I think that our parent's deaths are still affecting him too." Roxas bowed his head, remembering a few months ago like it was just yesterday.

Roxas and Cloud's parents were killed. There was a car crash that resulted in fatality. Roxas had been in the car with his parents but he had thankfully survived, but his parents…they had been flung out of the car and over the guardrail, which they had hit. The bodies were discovered the next day, while Roxas was in intensive care for a leg fracture, neck fracture, and internal bleeding. Cloud never shows it, but Roxas knows that deep down, Cloud is hurting inside. Every now and then, Roxas imagines the scene randomly and it messes his train of thoughts up. Flashes of the accident usually rotated around his mind, causing him to grasp his head in desperation for comfort. He usually found himself curled up in his closet, hugging his knees to his chest, crying for what love was lost.

"Roxas? Roxas?" Riku waved his hand in front of Roxas' face.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. Well, Anyway, Cloud is going to get an earful later."

"I really feel for you man." Riku patted Roxas on the shoulder.

Riku and Roxas walked to fourth period, which was art. They stepped in the classroom a minute or two after the bell rang. Luckily, Mr. Leonhart was an awesome teacher that let his students get a way with anything. Mr. Leonhart, Leon to his students, was Sora's brother. Sora, of course, was lucky to have an awesome brother for an art teacher. Let's take a look at whom Sora is…

Sora Leonhart, a spiky headed brunette who had quite a past, was actually a nice kid. His background wasn't a fairytale though. In Junior High, he was a punk kid that got involved with pretty bad stuff. This "Stuff" included drugs, shoplifting, and beating a kid so bad, he was sent to the hospital with head and neck injuries, almost paralyzing him. Sora is 16 now and he has cleaned himself up tremendously. He has made up with the boy he beat by paying for his hospital bill with his life savings and he has been extreeeeemly nice to him by walking to school with him everyday. The drugs and shoplifting are behind him and he has been out of rehab for a year. Sora and Leon's parents are divorced and Sora lives with his mom while Leon is on his own. Of course, Leon has offered time and time again to take Sora in, but Sora refuses to go because he had to take care of his mom. Their parent's divorce was what sparked the bad streak in Sora in the first place. Their dad is in jail for homicide and arson, so Sora never sees him. Life with the Leonharts was not like life in paradise.

Now that you have an Idea of who Sora is, let's take a look at what happens in art class…

Roxas and Riku took their seats at the tables. Roxas sat next to Anna, his crush, and she blushed when she glanced over at him. Riku sat next to Namine, a blonde girl who was excellently talented at art. Riku really liked her, but he was afraid that she would think he was a freak of some sort.

The art class consisted of Anna, Namine, Samantha, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Zexion, and Sora. The only talented students were Anna, Namine, Samantha, Riku, and Roxas. Zexion was Samantha's annoying brother that was a total emo. Samantha, of course, was a girl who got hyper often. Get her together with her best friend Anna and you will have two laughing hyper spazzes. Axel was Samantha's crush and she had hoped to one-day feel his warm arms around her. He had crimson red spiky hair, purple tear drop tattoos under his eyes, and he had a great personality. Not to mention that he was a total pyromaniac.

"Ok class. I have a special guest here today to show us some of her art techniques that led her artwork to galleries throughout Twilight Town. I thought that it would be a good idea if we tried a little bit of her techniques. Please welcome, Yuffie Koiyama." Leon stepped aside to let Yuffie have the floor.

"Hello. I just want to say that I try to have fun with my art and I think art is as important as P.E…or Band or…you know what who cares? You guys just want to have fun with art right?"

"Yeah!" The class answered loud but it was not ear splitting.

"Alright everyone, you will all need an old button up shirt and rubber gloves."

The class went to the closet, wondering what the insane woman had in mind. When they all returned, with gloves and old shirts, Yuffie had wheeled in a humungous canvas with colorful balloons pinned all over it. "Now, please make an orderly line and…nobody gets hurt." Yuffie pulled out a dart as she said the last part. Everyone gasped and took one step back. "I am just goofing around. Come back over here so I can hand you all a dart." She laughed along with the students. Everyone lined up vertically in front of the canvas, as instructed, and she handed each of them a pointy dart.

"Now for the real fun. You. Um…Riku right?" She looked at Riku, who was the first one in line.

"Yeah."

"Please throw your dart at the canvas."

Riku did as he was told and threw the dart. When the dart hit the balloon, it was replaced by a splash of blue paint.

The class gawked at the affect and the whole line had thrown a dart at the canvas, except Axel. He was the last one.

Axel stared at the dart for a second and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Ha. You think that is cool, just watch this."

Axel engulfed the dart in flames and tossed it at the canvas. The whole canvas caught on fire and Axel just stood there, watching everyone scatter to put it out. He scooted away slowly. "Whoops. I am so sorry. I didn't even realize what I was doing." Axel rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

He stole a glance at Samantha to find her hiding her chuckles with her hand. Axel blushed a deep red. "Uh…Ok, I guess we will try something else tomorrow." Yuffie and Leon had put out the last bit before the bell rang.

Axel had walked to his locker when Kairi stopped to talk to him. "So, Axel. I heard you about burned down the school. If you want to impress somebody, why don't you just jump off the tower and die." Kairi skipped off, leaving Axel.

He slammed his locker and bowed his head. He leaned his head against his locker, facing it, and beat his fists on it. Why me? I hate my life." Axel felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around sharply, expecting Kairi. "Just leave me…" Samantha jumped at his harsh reaction. His eyes were dark and cold but faded back to their normal warm aqua/green color. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay. I just wanted to see if you were alright."

"Not really. My life sucks as usual and it is making me want to commit suicide." Axel rubbed his temples.

"Don't say that. I'm the one who has a terrible life. I can't find any guy to love me, I am not pretty, and everything bad happens to me. The only thing good in my life is my caring and loving friends and family." Samantha turned and leaned against a locker next to Axel. A wave of pain hit her and stuck under her eyes and above her eyes. "Ugggh! I have a major sinus head ache." Samantha said.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No. I should be fine. I have had sinus headaches on and off all day." Samantha rubbed above her eye.

"I think we should go to lunch." She said, smiling up at Axel. "y-yeah." Axel stuttered because Samantha had smiled so suddenly at him.

Sadly, the first step Samantha took was her last as she fell dizzily to the floor. But, she didn't feel the hard cold floor beneath her head. Instead, she felt warm arms holding her. She began to close her eyes, signing that she was becoming unconscious. "Shit! What is wrong with her?" Axel put his hand over her forehead and found out that she was burning up.

Axel picked her up and ran down to the nurse's office.

"What happened?" the nurse asked frantically. "She complained of a sinus headache and she fell unconscious. We were getting ready to walk to lunch when it happened. She said that she has had sinus headaches on and off all day."

The nurse gestured Axel to lay Samantha on the bed. Axel did so and he sat in a nearby chair. The nurse examined her and said that she must see a doctor soon, but for now, she was to remain in the office. "You can leave if you want, being since it _is_ lunch time and you need to eat." The nurse turned to Axel

"No. I…I am going to stay here to make sure she will be alright."

The nurse left and Axel assumed that she was calling a doctor.

Meanwhile, Riku was at lunch, laughing it up with Roxas, Zexion, Demyx, and Marluxia. God knows what they were even laughing about. A few tables down from them, Anna and Namine were wondering where Samantha was. Anna got up and approached the table where the guys were sitting. "Zexion? Have you seen your sister?" Anna asked nicely.

"No. Why?"

"Well, she isn't here and no one has seen her in the past ten minutes."

"Come to think of it, Axel is gone too." Zexion looked around the lunchroom as he spoke.

"Maybe they're in the nurses office." Anna walked casually to the door so the teachers wouldn't think anything of it.

Anna felt a hand tap her on the shoulder and she whipped around, only to find Roxas. "Can I come with you?"

"Duh. Axel is your friend, so why wouldn't you come?" Anna said.

They were both running down the halls to get to the office. Just as Anna turned the corner, Roxas right behind her, she ran into something and Roxas ran into her due to the abrupt halt. "Hello Miss. Busler. Mr. Strife." Uh oh. Principal Mills.

**Anna's Funny Freaky Mind**

**Anna: **"Hey Principal dictator mills, uh…I mean Principal Mills."

**Principal Mills: **"Causing trouble again, are we?"

**Anna: **"You know it." She turned her head and mumbled, "I am probably going to be expelled just for running."

**Principal Mills: **"What was that?"

**Anna: **"Nothing" She rubbed the back of her head

**Principal Mills: **"I don't know what you're up to, but I know it isn't good." He turned on his stiletto heel and Anna started to mock him while flipping him the bird. She heard _click click click _from his stilettos all the way down the hall.

**Anna: **(Mockingly) "I don't know what you're up too…AH UP YOURS EVIL DICTATOR!!!" She did the "up-yours" signal

**Anna's Freaky Funny Mind End**

Anna only wishes that that would happen, but she is a good girl, for now anyway.

"Miss. Busler? Miss. Busler? MISS BUSLER!"

Anna snapped out of her really deprived mind bubbles. "Sorry Principal Mills, but I have to use the bathroom and Roxas was going to the nurse because he has a…a…a headache. Yeah. That's it. A headache."

"Hmpf. I still think you are both up to no good." He walked casually clicking his realistic stiletto shoes all the way down the hall. "Dick!" They both said sharply.

Anna looked over at Roxas and nodded her head. Then they both took off down the hall again, nearing the office door.

**So, what did you think of the story so far? This is a redo of the chapter because someone asked me nicely(thank you to the reviewer) if I could put a tad bit better description of some things. Principle Mills is a real principal at a real school, my school in fact. I don't think I will have him in this story for very long though. I don't like his character too much. As far as the other two OC characters, I am Samantha and Anna is my real best friend. We are just real people turned into Kingdom Hearts characters. I know this was a little confusing before, so I sort of cleared things up, I hope. Thanks again for taking the time to read chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon. I promise. **


	2. Sweet Child O' Mine

Welcome To Twilight High

**Chapter 2-Sweet Child O' Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. **

**Well, I tried to get this posted as soon as possible but I have been busy with the holidays and Winter Break. School just got back in session and I will be managing basketball again, so I am finding less and less time to do anything. I will let you wait no longer. Chapter 2 peoples…**

**OoxooxoooxSeptemberxooxooxoO**

Anna and Roxas made it to the office and quickly entered through the door. When they entered, they found Axel, sitting in one of the chairs in the waiting area. "What are you doing in here?" Roxas asked.

"Samantha is in the nurse's patient room. She collapsed due to a sinus headache, but I have a feeling that the sinus wasn't all that made her collapse."

Anna looked around the office to make sure the nurse wasn't looking, and she ran into the nurse's patient room. The room was filled with the stench of antiperspirants and rubber gloves, just like a doctor's office. She finally spotted Samantha and approached the bed cautiously, as to not disturb her. She accidentally kicked the leg of one of the beds. "Dang it! Oops." Anna slapped her hands over her mouth. "Hm?" Samantha stirred a little, showing signs of consciousness. 'Ah. Your awake."

"Mmmm…yeah. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be eating lunch?" Samantha said, still a little groggy from the phase of unconsciousness.

"Yeah, but I was seriously worried about you and Roxas was concerned as to the whereabouts of Axel. Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Samantha rubbed above her eye and glanced out the little window that reflected a view of Axel and Roxas chatting in the nurse's main office. "I guess I could say that Axel sort of saved my life. If he hadn't caught me and ran me down to the nurse's office, I probably would've been screwed."

"Did something happen before you met up with him?" Anna sat on the edge of the bed as she said that statement.

"Not that I can remember. My memory is sort of a blur until the point where I met up with Axel."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and 2 paramedics with a stretcher came running in, picking up Samantha and strapping her to the stretcher. "Wait! No! I am fine! Please, I don't want to go to the hospital!" Samantha flailed her arms frantically.

She was hauled out of the office with Anna, Roxas, and Axel following the paramedics. "Can we come with her? We are her friends." Anna looked sadly at one of the stretcher-bearers.

"Of course you can. Hop in the back."

They all jumped in the back of the ambulance, lingering in the time of the ride to the hospital by sitting at Samantha's side.

Her silent tears streamed down her cheeks. She hated hospitals. She hated needles. She especially hated doctors. Axel stood up and looked down at her emotional expression and gently brushed the tears off of her cheeks. She flinched a little and realized that Axel had just done that. "It is all going to be alright." Axel cooed soothingly.

Samantha fell back into a slumber and Axel sat back down. "You like her, don't you?" Roxas asked.

"I…uh…well…I sort of do but…" Axel couldn't find the right words to say.

"I understand totally." Roxas reassured Axel.

The rest of the way was silent, except for Sam's soft breathing. (I am going to start calling her Sam)

When the ambulance pulled over in front of the hospital, the stretcher-bearers hoisted Sam out of the back. The other three walked in, still not saying anything. Sam was put into the ER and the door was shut, locking out Anna, Roxas, and Axel.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox++++++++oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

When the doctors had finished their work, they emitted Sam in Intensive Care. Her friends were finally able to see her so they all walked into her room. She could only see the insides of her eyelids as she still slept peacefully. Axel, Anna, and Roxas gathered around her bed and looked down upon her. Axel took one of her hands into his and then took Anna's in the other. Anna caught on and grabbed Roxas' hand and Roxas took Sam's other hand. It was the circle of a friendship that would last forever. Sam moved a bit at the feeling of hands clasping hers. She opened her eyes and looked around her. She only saw beyond her friends at the equipment that had been hooked to her. She panicked and they let go of her hands and each other's hands and backed away. "What is this?! Why am I being tortured" She jumped out of the bed, knocking down the stand that held a pouch that sent fluid through an IV to her arm. She went to collapse but once again, Axel was there to catch her. "Shhhh. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." Axel held her on the floor in a warm embrace. She buried her head into his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks once again. Her hands clasped fabric as she tightened her hold on Axel's shirt. He rested his head on hers, running his hands through her hair. _Was she dreaming?_ _Was her dream of Axel holding her in his warm arms finally coming true? _Yes! It had come true, but she never imagined it to happen at a situation like this. Anna and Roxas gazed at the scene before leaving the room.

"I have never seen this side of Axel before." Roxas broke the awkward silence.

"Sometimes, when you love someone and your afraid to tell them, you end up doing things to show your affection and love to them." Anna's words struck through Roxas like he had been hit by cupid's arrow a thousand times.

He gawked at Anna for the longest time before she had met his beautiful blue eyes that resembled the affect of a thousand oceans.

He noticed her beautiful blue eyes were a tad bit lighter than his.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain_

_I hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain_

Roxas lifted his eyes to her shoulder length hair that was as blonde as his.

_Her Hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as a child I'd hide_

_And pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by_

She was definitely the girl he sees in his dreams.

_Whoooaa Whoa Whoa Sweet Child O' Mine_

_Whoa oh oh ohhhh Sweet Love of Mine_

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?" She snapped out of her daze and listened attentively to Roxas.

"I uh…I…" _Come on. Come on! Spit-It-Out! _Roxas' inner self shouted out.

"IreallylikeyouandIwasjustwanderingifyouwantedtogooutsometime?" Roxas said that so fast that Anna didn't understand a single word.

"Uh…come again?"

He sighed and started again, " I uh…really like you and I…sort of wanted to know…if…you wanted to go out sometime."

Anna's eyes widened and she grinned ear to ear before grabbing Roxas in an embrace so strong that a professional wrestler couldn't pull them apart.

"I take that as a yes?" Roxas said before they finally departed.

"YES! OF COURSE!"

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo+++++++++oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxO**

Axel was still on the floor, holding Sam. She had stopped crying, but she would not let go of him. Not now, now that he has finally made her heart skip a few beats. "You know, the doctors are going to walk in and wonder." Sam said, playing with one of his spikes.

"I don't give a damn. I want to hold you like this forever." Axel kissed the top of her head.

Sam just about melted away at the affection he was passing to her. "Are you sure I am not dreaming?" She asked.

"I am positive. I have had these feelings bottled up inside for so long and they have finally found their way out."

**I am so so so so sorry for the short chapter. I hope it isn't sounding corny or anything. I just really love romances. Please Review. I am glad to have some people already favorite it. I forgot the Penname of this user but he/she added my story to his/her favorite list when the first chapter was posted! My Best Friend loves this story already. Please tell me what you think of the story. **


	3. All that I've got

**Welcome To Twilight High!**

**Chapter 3-All that I've got**

**Disclaimer- I have no ownership towards Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**YAY!!! Chapter 3! I am going to try and bring the story back to Riku again. Sorry for trailing off with only Anna, Sam, Roxas, and Axel. '**

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the reviews and the few favorites. **

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**Welcome To Twilight High♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**

**(At the school)**

An announcement had just been made about the disappearance of four students. The announcement stated that Samantha Kiryu was recently put into Intensive Care at the Twilight Medical Hospital. Also, Axel, Anna, and Roxas have gone to the hospital as well to be with her.

"WHAT!?" Zexion went into a frenzy at the hearing of his sister's condition.

Zexion ran through the Biology door, rushing to the office and asking the nurse if he could be excused to see his sister. "Sorry but even though you are her brother, you can't leave the building. Even if I could allow you to leave, I wouldn't. Your sister isn't one of my favorite students anyway." An annoying voice chimed in.

Zexion whipped his head around to find Mr. Mills, cross armed behind him. Zexion growled a low growl in response to the atmosphere of hatred the principal was producing. "What's the matter? Did I strike a nerve or something?" Mr. Mills loved every minute of taunting Zexion.

"You…Cold…Hearted…BASTARD!!!" Zexion landed a hard blown punch right smack-dab in the jaw of his principal.

Mr. Mills landed with a "thud" and was cowering in pain. "You totally deserved that. Don't expect me to help you and don't expect that you will win if you press charges." Zexion walked out of the office and left the school building.

0000(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(After School at Riku's house)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)0000

"YES! I just so totally owned you." Riku shouted in success of winning the video game him and Sora were playing.

"Oh shut it. I think you cheated. You always win every single game we play." Sora pouted.

"That's because you don't have skill." Riku had pulled Sora into a headlock.

"Aw C'mon Riku! Cut it out!" Sora finally got free and straightened out his hair.

"I don't get why you are straightening out your hair. It is already a mess anyway." Riku chuckled.

Sora stuck his tongue out childishly. "Oh, _very_ mature, Sora."

"Oh, _You're_ the one who provoked it." Sora retorted.

"Chill out dude. I am just kidding with you. Jeez. You get angry so easily."

Sora and Riku walked downstairs to Riku's living room. "You want anything to eat?" Riku strolled into the kitchen, searching cabinets.

"You have any marshmallows?"

Riku was still searching through cabinets, trying to find marshmallows. "It doesn't look like it. Would you prefer something else?"

"Nah. That's ok."

"Sorry." Riku shut the cabinets

"Do you want to have a sword fight for old times sake?" Sora broke the annoying silence that had crept in.

"Why? So I can beat you as always?" Riku smirked.

"Ha Ha, _Very_ funny, Riku. I have gotten stronger, you know."

"Maybe, but I guess we will find out, huh?" With that said, Riku charged out the door to the warm outside and jumped behind some bushes.

Sora had run after him but had sadly been overwhelmed with the sense of fear. He knew Riku would jump out at him at anytime. Just when Sora stepped in the yard, something, more likely someone, had tripped him. When Sora rolled over, he found his nose against the tip of a wooden sword. "What the hell, Riku?"

Riku tossed another wooden sword next to Sora. "Grab it. If you dare."

Sora narrowed his eyes towards Riku and looked over at the sword. Quickly, Sora rolled over, grabbing the sword and getting to his feet. Riku and Sora clanged swords in a battle that would end with one person down. It just so happened that that person was Sora. He had lunged for Riku, but Riku had dodged the attack, leaving Sora to attack nothing but air. Face first into the ground, Sora gave up by throwing his sword aside. "Go ahead, Riku. Hit me."

"I wouldn't hit an opponent after he has given up. I am not _that_ mean. I am just…what's the word I am looking for?"

"Vindictive?" Sora retorted.

"Aw C'mon Sora. Don't be like that. I can't help it that I am always beating you." Riku held out a hand for his friend and Sora gladly took it. "I better go man. I have some things I have to do. See you tomorrow?"

"Yep. School is going to suck, as usual." Riku waved to Sora and he went back into the house.

Let's just say that it was one of Riku and Sora's game days. They always had random days of the week that they would come over to one another's house to play video games and hang out.

Riku plopped onto his bed upstairs, burying his face into his pillow. _Man! I have dumb homework I have to do and I would rather just sleep right now._ Riku let out a sigh and thrashed his head onto the pillow. _Sleep…Sleep…Sleeeeep…ZZZZZZZZZZ…_ Riku was totally out of it. It had been a long day and so he deserved a little bit of relaxation. **Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Bang!!! **"I swear I am going to send this alarm clock to my alarm clock graveyard." "Oh My God!!! I didn't do my homework last night! Dang it!" Riku ruffled his hair, sitting on the side of his bed.

He forced his legs to move all the way to his bathroom, head hung low and a yawn escaping his lips. Once he made it to the bathtub, he flipped the handles and took a quick shower. Once he got done and got dressed in baggy faded jeans, a Hollister™ T-shirt with white sleeves underneath, and his Vans™ shoes, he blow-dried his platinum hair till it was soft and shiny. Next came his chain necklace Sora gave him last year for his birthday and a sweatband on his wrist. He was finally ready and slid down the rail of his staircase, landing perfectly on his feet. He walked into the kitchen, searching cabinets for any type of breakfast food. He came across some Honey-Nut Chex™, his favorite cereal ever. He dumped a huge portion in a bowl and poured the, possibly expired, milk onto the cereal. He took one bite and spit it out. "Bleh! How old is this milk anyway?" Riku looked on the milk carton and gasped at the date. "July 2005! My god mom, when was the last time you checked the fridge?" Riku dumped his cereal out and washed the bowl and spoon. _I guess I could try and do some of my homework_.

Riku walked up the stairs to his room and dug in his backpack. He had finally found his biology book and looked to see what the homework was. _Page 151…numbers 1,2, and 5. That doesn't seem so hard._

He sat on his blue beanbag seat and started to work. _Ok, so, Question 1. What is a Covalent Bond? What! Man, this is going to take forever!_ Riku flipped through his book several times, searching for the answers and when he finally got the relief of finishing, he looked at his digital clock on his nightstand to see that it was 7:45. "Ah! Only fifteen minutes to make it to school!"

Riku threw his papers and Bio book into his bag, slid down the railing, and sprinted outside to his car. He sped off leaving a few tire tracks. (Oops)

Riku had made it to school just in time for Spanish class. When Riku sat down in his corner seat, he glanced around to see if Roxas was back. To his dismay, Roxas wasn't there. _He has to be with Anna at the Hospital._ Every morning for 20 minutes, the whole class had to read. Riku was reading a manga book called Death Note. It was actually the third volume. _I wander if I could text Roxas without getting caught. _ Riku rummaged through his pocket, searching for his cell phone. When he found it, he slid the top up and began pressing numbers. Once he had finished sending his message to Roxas, he turned his phone off and placed it back in his pocket. _Phew. At least I didn't get caught._ He got back to Death Note before the Spanish teacher had said something in Spanish. Riku had no idea what he said, due to the lack of attention he paid in that class. "Riku? Don't think I didn't see you when you had your phone out." The teacher stated.

_Darn it! _ "Give it to me now. I will give it to principal Xemnas"

_Principal Xemnas?_ Riku handed him the phone and glanced over at Demyx. He quietly whispered, "What happened to Mr. Mills?"

"Didn't you hear? Zexion thrashed him." Demyx whispered back.

_Go Zexion! I wander if this Xemnas is any better than Mills. _ "Riku and Demyx! Stop talking NOW!"

Today was going to be a long day…

_I'll be just fine  
Pretending I'm not  
I'm far from lonely  
And it's all that I've got_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥**Welcome To Twilight High**♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

I am so Sorry for the short chapter. Don't hate me, but I think I am going to switch the pairings around. I am going to try and work the story around to make Riku like Sora. So it could be a G-rated yaoi. I don't know yet. If I do, please do not flame me. Thanks to all who are actually reading my story and all of you who put it in your favorites. Tell me what you think I should do…Keep it a NamiRiku story or RikuSora Story?


End file.
